Rain Romance
by itendswithakiss
Summary: Sonny and Chad end up outside in the rain. What could happpen? One-Shot. Rated T just in case


**This is my very first fanfic. i hope you guys enjoy it :D**

***i own nothing the pertains to Sonny with a Chance***

* * *

-On the set of Mackenzie Falls-

Chad Dylan Cooper was never one to admit that he loved the rain. Most people think that the rain is a damper on the day, but Chad begged to differ. Being an only child growing up you never had anyone to hang out with on rainy days like these, but that never stopped Chad. Rain brought mud, puddles and hills to slide down on. Plus it was a great way to relax. As he got older Chad loved to just sit on his back porch and watch the rain.

Now that Chad had become the star of Mackenzie Falls, he never had any time to enjoy the rain. "I can't believe it's raining AGAIN!" Portland whined. It had been raining for the past 3 days off and on. "This rain is doing nothing for my hair."

"The ran isn't so bad Port." Chad said. _In fact I enjoy the rain._ Chad told himself.

"Are you kidding Chad? The rain stops you from doing anything fun. GAHHH! I'm going to my dressing room." Portland said and stormed off.

-So Random! Prop House-

"There is nothing to do! Three days of rain, and we are running out of raining day ideas!" Grady said. The cast of So Random! was sitting in the prop house trying to keep themselves entertained. Since it had been raining for the past three days they couldn't go outside to do anything or at least Tawni to them they couldn't. Sonny was sitting on the couch reading a magazine listening to the rain that was hitting the roof of the prop house.

Back home in Wisconsin Sonny loved to play in the rain. Her best friend Lucy and her would go play in it or just sit outside and talk while they watched the rain come down. Sonny never told anyone never told anyone here in California that she enjoyed the rain. The topic had never come up, until today.

"Sonny, what do you think we should do today?" Nico asked.

"We could go outside and watch the rain." Sonny suggested.

"HA! Like anyone would want to do that. That's a crazy talk. It would get your hair all messed up." Tawni chimed in.

"Well you guys can do what you want. But as for me, I will be outside." Sonny told them.

-Mackenzie Falls-

"CHAAAD! I'm bored!" Portland whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Chad asked very annoyed.

Chad and Portland were sitting in the lounge area of the set thinking of things to do. Chad knew what he wanted to do, but everyone would think he was crazy. But if he didn't think of something to do fast he would be stuck with Portland for longer than we wanted to.

"Well, I'm going outside. You can join me if you want." Chad offered knowing Portland wouldn't dare go outside while it was raining. _Finally! I can be by myself without Portland trying to bother me._

Chad walked outside into the pouring rain. His perfect hair was now flat on his head. This didn't seem to bother him much. He just moved it out of his face and kept on walking.

-So Random!-

As Sonny was walking out of the Prop House Grady yelled, "Sonny you forgot your umbrella!"

"I don't want it. But thank you." She yelled back. Before anyone could protest, Sonny sprinted out of the building. As soon as she busted through the double doors she ran into a warm wet body. He felt so good on her now wet self she didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to apologize for running into him.

"Geeze Monroe watch where you're going." The guy said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…Chad?? Sonny said totally confused. "What are you doing out here?"

"I had to get away from Portland, and this was my only escape." Chad explained.

"….You were trying to get away…and ran outside…in the rain. Did you realize your hair is now messed up?" Sonny asked him, still confused.

"Yes, as is yours." Chad smiled and messed her hair up even more.

"What the heck Chad?" Sonny shrieked. _Oh its payback time._

Sonny reached up to do the same to chad, but he blocked it grabbing her hand in the process. Sonny tried to counter his block but he caught her other hand with his other hand. Chad now had both of Sonny's hands in his and backed her up to the wall that was behind them.

"Now, what was it exactly that you were trying to do?" Chad asked with a big smirk on his face. He was looking down on her with is crystal blue eyes.

"I...Uh...Umm..." Sonny stammered as she looked up to his perfectly blue eyes. She had forgotten what she was going to say. _Snap out of it Sonny! It's just Chad. Remember, the self centered jerk. YEA! The conceited jerk with the most perfect eyes, and that smile, Sonny what are you saying._

"Sonny, I'm waiting for my answer." Chad teased. _She is so cute when she's confused. Whoa Chad what are you saying. This is the enemy, the enemy with a great smile, pretty hair, and chocolate eyes. Why is she so cute when she's confused…stupid cute._

"Well, you see Chad; you messed up my hair, so I thought I would return the favor." Sonny explained with a huge smile.

"And how's that working for ya?" Chad asked with a smirk.

"Well, as you can plainly see, you have me pinned against the wall rendering me helpless." Sonny said oh so calmly.

"I see that, and are you going to do anything about it? Or are we just going to stay standing out here in the rain?" Chad asked. He was hoping that she would want to stay out in the rain with him. Sonny looked so beautiful pinned against the wall he didn't want her to move.

All of the sudden a clap of thunder rang out of the sky causing Sonny to cling on to the first thing she could get her hands on. It just so happened that the closest thing was Chad. Without thinking, Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's waist and buried her head into his chest. Chad looked down in shock and started to chuckle. Sonny suddenly realized what she did and quickly released her arms and stood up embarrassed.

Both Sonny and Chad were looking right at each other not sure what to do. Suddenly Sonny reached up and messed Chad's hair up. Chad taken aback looked at her with a shocked expression. Sonny just looked up at him, smiled and started to make a run for it. Still in shock, it took Chad a couple seconds to chase after her. As he caught up to her he grabbed her by the wait and spun her around to face him. Sonny was giggling while looking into his captivating blue eyes. Chad was smiling as Sonny started to calm down. She looked up at the sky and it started to rain even harder. _Damn she's so pretty._ Chad said to himself.

Another clap of thunder came that made Sonny jump into Chad's arms again. This time Chad was prepared and wrapped his arms around her. Sonny felt so safe in Chad's arms she didn't want to let go. Sonny looked up at Chad and he looked down at her. It was a picture perfect moment. Chad couldn't take it anymore; he leaned down and placed a kiss ever so lightly on Sonny's lips. Sonny enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips on hers so she kissed back, moving her arms up Chad's chest to be placed behind his neck. The movement of Sonny's hands up his chest made Chad shiver, and he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer.

Sonny felt Chad's tongue graze across her bottom lip wanting to explore more, but Sonny wouldn't let him. She shook her head slightly to indicate that's not what she wanted to do. Chad was getting frustrated so he decided to try something different. He playfully sucked on Sonny's lip as his hands went up and down her sides. This made Sonny giggle, but she was still playing hard to get. Chad finally broke it off and looked at Sonny who had a wide grin on her face. "You think this is funny don't you?" Chad asked, somewhat annoyed.

Sonny nodded, smiling, not saying a word. She bit her lip trying to tease Chad, and it worked. Chad grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss. He grazed his tongue across her bottom lip for a second time hoping she would give in. To his surprise she granted his wish and his tongue was in her mouth. They played tonsil hockey until they both needed air.

None of them realized that it had stopped raining. "So," Sonny said, in the somewhat awkward silence, "do you want to go get a fro-yo?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Chad replied smiling. He took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining, and walked toward the café.

* * *

**So..what did yall think? Review it and let me know :D thanks a bunch :D**


End file.
